


Drabbles

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gay, M/M, POV Alternating, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Short stories involving the ship BB-52





	1. I. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His smile is like the sun.

That gentle smile that crosses his face leaves my heart pounding. His voice floats on the gentle breeze, like the gentle music of a windchime in the summer haze. The way his eyes sparkle when he laughs.

All I want to do is make Brownie smile and laugh all the time. He does that for me already- not a day goes by where I do not at least smile. His charm, his laughter is contagious, and it easily spreads to me.

He's always fussing over something. His appearance, his weapons. Though lately, he fusses over me quite often. He is worried about me, about the injuries I end up with after long battles. I find that endearing.

He treats me like a person. He understands that I do feel pain and tries to help me through it. I trust him with the painful task of maintaining my mechanical parts. He holds my hands- both of them- and gives the warmest hugs.

I love him so much, it hurts in the strangest of ways.  
My heart pounds when he's near. He leaves me flustered and speechless, leaves me grinning like an idiot.

I want Brownie to keep that beautiful smile.


	2. II. Like a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-52 decides to show Brownie something, but he shows him something even more beautiful.

"I'm terribly sorry to wake you, but there's something I really want to show you!" His icy blue eye, usually cold and distant, sparkles with a childlike happiness. Unfocused sky blue eyes open, a clumsy yawn escaping past a gloved hand.

"What is it?" He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Follow me, please. I'm sure you'll like it." He's whispering now, having noticed the subtle flinch of the other when he was somewhat yelling.

Brownie's hand in his, they run outside.

He scoops up the shorter food soul, who gives a tiny squeak and quickly hides his face, embarrassed.

"Hold on tight."

The mechanical wings extend out, beautiful ivory and chrome shining in the early morning sun. Brownie is barely awake- this is early even for him. He squints at the gently-shining wings and curls up closer to him.

Soaring into the air, Brownie watches as the ground becomes smaller and more distant. It scares him a moment; he's never been this high up. 

Now even the trees look small. He rubs his eyes and looks over B-52's shoulder and quietly gasps.

The sun is just barely up, a bright yellow, almost white color just slightly above the horizon. The sky is full of beautiful pale pinks and soft oranges, wispy clouds blending in with the gentle hues of the sky.

The air up here is crisp and a little cold, so he rests his face against the other's shoulder. It's warm and soft there, and he can hear the quiet clicking of gears. The sound is relaxing, and he snuggles closer to him.

"You're right. I do love this. It's beautiful."

B-52 smiles, a rosy pink blush on his pale cheeks. Brownie sits up and kisses one cheek. 

However, the other turns to face him just as he does, and the quick peck becomes a sudden, loving kiss on those gently pale pink lips. 

Neither move away. The moment is sweet, too sweet to end just yet. Their eyes are closed. Gloved fingers trail through the soft, light blonde hair. 

It's clumsy, hesitant, but beautifully warm. Closing his eyes and pressing forward, a million sparks go off. 

He breaks the kiss, needing to breathe. He's speechless- they both are - and B-52 is grinning brighter than he ever has. Brownie chuckles softly, staring up at him warmly.

"That was lovely. Thank you, Brownie." He whispers, resting his forehead against the other's. The moment is impossibly sweet, and B-52 can't help but feel as though this is all but a pleasant dream.

But when Brownie pulls close for another kiss, he realizes that it's not a dream. His eyes widen, then close as he melts into the kiss and embrace.

They stay like that for a while, time losing all meaning to them as the sun rises and the sky becomes a beautiful blue color.


	3. III. Warm/Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."
> 
> B-52 laments about his own being, and wonders what Brownie thinks of him.

Brownie's hand is warm. B-52's own is cold. He can't feel pain, he says. But losing Brownie is more than he can bear to even imagine.

What does he think of when he sees me? A machine, like almost everyone else? A person? A partner? What am I to him?

His thoughts leave him shivering. 

That smile Brownie gives him after a battle won. The way he likes to hold his hands and slowly dance with him in the privacy of his room. His gentle voice waking him up from a deep sleep. His laugh after B-52 attempts to crack a joke.

The soft kisses. The quiet, unspoken "I thought you'd never come back" whenever one of them went off to battle. The late night terrors and how Brownie would hold him close, running his fingers through his hair. The soft whispers of admiration and praise. 

Those beautiful blue eyes the color of a summer sky. 

He looks at his hands.  
One is real. Warm. Human.  
One is fake. Cold. Metal.


	4. IV. Alone, But Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Facebook post

He sits alone in the bar. The machinery is cold and heavy, a feeling he’s grown used to after so long. His stare threatens to burn holes in the table as the glass is set next to him. He takes a sip, feeling the familiar rush of cold, then explosion of fleeting warmth.

The familiar scent of gunpowder drifts past him as he sets down his drink, a rare smile crossing his face.

“Seems today will be a great day.” He murmurs as he stands up, following the trail of smoke. Sure enough, his partner is there. He turns around as the cocktail approaches.

“Cocktail B-52. I’m quite glad to see you.”  
“Likewise, I am happy to see you, Brownie.”

They leave the bar together, hand in hand.

Today really will be a great day, he thinks with an even brighter grin.


End file.
